


The streets are deserted and in the shadows are gleamed

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, i'm so lonely in this ship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Нассау смеется над Вудсом, плюет ему в лицо, лезет в штаны и в душу





	1. Chapter 1

Нассау тянется к Вудсу гибкими лианами, темными щупальцами, вдыхает заразу ему в легкие, душит, оставляя колкие поцелуи на груди, кусает за кончики пальцев. У Нассау привкус моря и гнили, Нассау — шлюха, отдающаяся тому, кто больше заплатит, но всегда готовая обчистить клиента, и никогда она не станет приличной леди, никогда не будет носить нижние юбки и убирать в строгую прическу волосы. Нассау смеется над ним, плюет ему в лицо, лезет в штаны и в душу, жарко прижимается, жарко, жарко...

Вудс откидывает одеяло. Кто-то ловит его руки. Он в Англии, и Нассау ему только чудится; в Лондоне осень — месят грязь лошади, тащащие по улочкам кэбы, звонко кричит мальчишка, продающий газеты... Боже, Сара, как душно, открой окно...

Все это ему только чудится: он услышал историю о Джеймсе МакГроу, который был офицером, а стал пиратом, предатель, изменник, чудовище, что еще там о нем говорят? Нассау пророс сквозь него, как через дно прогнившей лодки, выбил все цивилизованное, все английское, обласкал своим варварским солнцем, которое осело золотым загаром на коже.

Вудсу кажется, он лежит на дне шлюпки — та причаливает к берегу, и он открывает глаза, видит обшарпанные стены, дышит сухим горячим воздухом, давится кашлем. Нассау побеждает. Нассау тяжело наваливается сверху, прижимает за плечи, заживо жрет; у нее окровавленный рот, и глаза — темные, безумные, злые... 

Зеленые. 

Конечно, зеленые — как у капитана, который когда-то был офицером, а стал пиратом; каннибалы верят: вкусив мяса человека, отчасти становишься им. Зеленоглазый Нассау сдавливает пальцы на шее Вудса, прижимается ртом к губам, вливая ледяную морскую воду, заставляет захлебываться, давиться, победить его невозможно, проиграть ему...

Постель кишит крабами. Постель покачивается на волнах. Постель заметает мелким песком с обломками раковин. Вудс делает вдох за вдохом, и каждый из них — как шаг против ветра. Нассау сидит в изножье, и на шее его болтается крестик. Трогает ледяными пальцами, беспардонно, везде. Позвать бы Сару, чтобы закрыла окна...

Нассау хочет его убить, отравив своей лихорадкой, но, вкусив мяса человека, отчасти становишься им. Нассау — алчная шлюха, пьяный ублюдок, бывший раб, жадный до крови подонок. Нассау — офицер, который когда-то стал пиратом. 

Нассау улыбается, будто слышит его мысли, и касается ладонью, уже не такой холодной, — щеки.

На рассвете Вудс с облегчением понимает, что в постели его — лишь влажные от пота простыни.


	2. Chapter 2

Роджерс ни в чем не похож на Томаса: иначе говорит, иначе спорит, иначе держит голову, иначе целуется. Томас вел беседу с уверенной мягкостью, возражал — всегда благожелательно и с величайшим вниманием к аргументам собеседника; Томас держал голову так, словно все время вглядывался куда-то вдаль, целовался, как будто говорил без помощи слов. 

Роджерс строит диалог так, будто ведет морское сражение; чем сильнее он злится — тем четче цедит слова, когда чувствует, что повышает голос — прикрывает глаза на мгновение и сглатывает, заставляя себя успокоиться. Однажды Флинт проследил за тем, как мягко опускается его кадык. 

Осанка у Роджерса — как у человека, который привык, что за спиной его шепчутся, и отчаянно стремится сделать вид, что этот шепот не достигает его ушей. Флинт целует Роджерса, когда они в очередной раз не сходятся во мнениях, точно зная, что не должен этого делать; губы Роджерса, неподатливые и строгие, похоже, солидарны с ним — но когда Флинт отстраняется, Роджерс хватает его за плечо. Взгляд у него растревоженный и темный, в линии рта угадывается назревающий вопрос, и черта с два Флинт позволит ему произнести хоть слово. 

В кабинете губернатора пахнет воском, нагретым на солнце деревом и морем. В Нассау везде пахнет морем.

Роджерс целуется, крепко прижимаясь губами, но почти не касаясь языком; он напряжен и неловок неловкостью человека, не привыкшего к прикосновениям, и Флинт почти готов послать все это к черту. «Ты не хочешь меня», — мог бы сказать он; всегда есть черта, перед которой можно успеть остановиться, но Роджерс подается к нему бедрами, чтобы тут же отпрянуть, и Флинт шипит: «К черту твой хренов самоконтроль». 

Роджерс целуется так же, как спорит — пытается не сдавать позиций, не терять голову, — но споры удаются ему лучше. Цивилизованность сползает с него, как позолота с меди, и под кружевами и строгим камзолом Флинт обнаруживает мужчину, вздрагивающего всем телом, если сжать его сосок, и дрожащего от тщетных попыток не прижиматься бедрами. Роджерс не догадывается развести ноги, но захлебывается вздохом, когда Флинт бедром раздвигает их сам. 

К запаху воска и моря отчетливо примешивается тяжелый аромат мускуса.

Роджерс отворачивается, зажмурившись, когда ладонь Флинта, стараясь быть нежной, пробирается под его исподнее, и Флинт хрипит: «К черту твой хренов стыд», прежде чем окончательно лишиться его самому. 

Это ничем не похоже на то, что было у них с Томасом, но куда хуже другое: время сожрало детали и смазало память об ощущениях, и Флинт уже не помнит — не вспоминает сейчас — как именно все было тогда.


End file.
